


Cupidity - Santa Kort Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1157]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Kort have a romantic relationship. Every year at Christmas Kort dresses up as Santa and Tony helps out. During a break between waves of kids, Tony and Kort have a personal conversation. One that is interrupted by a very irate Gibbs.





	Cupidity - Santa Kort Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/01/2002 for the word [cupidity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/01/cupidity).
> 
> cupidity  
> eager or excessive desire, especially to possess something; greed; avarice.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the July 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/144822.html).

Tony shook his head at the massive line of kids looking to sit on Santa's lap. Sometimes the sheer cupidity of people at this time of year shocked him. It was meant to be a time with family.

A time to show each other you care and try to bring some extra cheer to your life. Most of these kids, though, they only cared about what toys they could get from Santa. It was very rare that they actually thought about someone besides themselves when they were in Santa's lap.

Those kids were the ones Tony really wanted to help. He hoped that between Kort and him that they could make each of those kids just a little happier this year. Tony's job was the easiest.

He just had to get contact information from the parents and mark the good ones when Kort gave him the signal to do so. Kort's job was infinitely harder in Tony's opinion as he had to actually listen to the kids and keep them entertained. 

Kort dressing up as a mall Santa might surprise people that only knew Kort’s CIA persona. Tony himself had been a bit surprised when he discovered that Kort dressed up as Santa every year. They’d been dating for almost 2 years, when Kort finally told him. 

Tony had been immediately curious as to why, but it had been obvious that Kort didn’t want to talk about it in detail. Tony had volunteered to play elf that year and it had become tradition. Of course, no one at NCIS had any idea that Kort and he were dating or that they regularly dressed up as Santa and elf for the kids. 

Tony couldn’t help wondering about why Kort dressed up as Santa every year. Even knowing Kort as well as he did now, he didn’t have any clue. When they finally got a lull in kids Tony decided to brave asking Kort about it.

It was a more public setting than he’d prefer, but Tony almost wondered if that would work to his advantage. Kort seemed to have an easier time brushing Tony off in private than in public. Tony didn’t know why that was either. 

“So why are you Santa every year?” Tony settled onto the Santa chair that Kort had vacated to take advantage of the lull to stretch.

Kort glanced up at Tony, “Hm?”

“Come on, you’ve never told me why you dress up as Santa every year. Tell me.” Tony wheedled, batting his eyelashes at Kort.

Kort blinked at the unexpectedly personal conversation. “Can’t this wait until we get home?”

“Nope. If we do that, I’ll never find out.” Tony pouted.

“Tony.” Kort sighed.

“Please?”

“Fine.” Kort opened his mouth to explain further only to be interrupted by a shouted, “DiNozzo!”

“Keep going.” Tony gestured. “Let’s ignore him. I need to know this.”

Kort sighed. He really didn’t want to reveal this to Gibbs, but he knew that Gibbs would not go away now that he’d noticed him. For someone who hated everyone butting into his life, he had a terrible busybody tendency himself. 

“You remember the code?” Kort narrowed his eyes at Tony meaningfully.

“Oh. That code? Yeah.” Tony nodded enthusiastically. That was actually a good solution. Gibbs would have no idea what they were talking about and might actually get weirded out enough to go away. 

Kort and Tony actually had at least 3 personal codes shared between them, but Tony was pretty sure that Kort would be using their sexual code given their audience. 

”So you remember about the condoms, right?”

Tony mentally translated that to the parents. Kort’s relationship with his parents had been antagonistic at best. “Yep. I wish the condoms tore earlier.”

Kort smirked. Gibbs had drawn up close to them now and his eyes were rather wide at what he was hearing. Kort was just glad that they still didn’t have new kids wanting to sit in Santa’s lap.

Kort shrugged. “Well it was always the plain condoms, you know. Never any of the flavored ones like I heard other guys talking about.”

“Really? That must have sucked. The flavored ones are definitely better.” It was a little guess work for Tony to figure out, but he was pretty sure Kort was trying to tell him that his parents had never celebrated Christmas.

“Right. With all the dildo options being stuck to plain lube sucked. After I was introduced to the pink monstrosity, I didn’t want anyone else to suffer the way I did. So now I try to make sure that everyone has the chance to experience the pink monstrosity despite the plain condoms.” 

Tony giggled. Gibbs face looked absolutely apoplectic with rage. He was pretty sure that Gibbs hadn’t figured out what their code really meant.

“You’re playing Santa. How can you carry on like this? It’s not meant for children’s ears.” Gibbs exploded.

Tony laughed even harder as he was proved right. “Gibbs. It’s fine. There aren’t any kids here and we’ve finished this conversation. We can go back to talking about other things now, like why you’re here?”

“What are you even doing exploring condoms and dildos with him?” Gibbs glared. He didn’t see why Tony would choose to hang out with Kort let alone have sex with the guy.

“He’s not as bad as you think he is. We’ve been dating for almost 4 years now.”

“What?”

“Sorry. I can’t resist his condoms and dildos.” Tony grinned, behaving for all the world like the playboy everyone thought he was.

“We will talk about this later.” Gibbs snarled as he stormed off.

“Oh boy.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You will be fine.” Kort gave Tony a kiss before taking back the Santa chair as a new wave of children approached.

By the time the day finished Tony had a list of about 8 kids for Kort and him to do something special for. They finally headed home and Tony finally brought up the story again. “I promise I’ll let it drop after this, but I just wanted to make sure that I understood correctly. Your parents never did anything for Christmas?”

“Nope. Never.” Kort shook his head. He was mostly over this now, but it still bothered him.

“So now you dress up as Santa to try and give other kids the Christmas you never had as a kid?”

“Pretty much.”

Tony pulled Kort in for a deep kiss full of tongue. As Tony had to break the kiss to breath he whispered, “That’s so sweet.”

Kort smirked and pulled Tony’s top off as he dragged him towards the bedroom. “I’ll show you sweet.”

They tumbled into bed together, a perfect ending to a pretty great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So sick kicked my ass, so I'm posting all of the November stories that I didn't get posted today. Hopefully December will go better and I'll be able to actually keep daily posting up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
